


anti hero

by wewzi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, cheol hates heroes, cheol is a wanted criminal somehow, idk this isn’t developed enough yet, jihoon hates his parents, lapslock, woozi is a hero who hates his job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewzi/pseuds/wewzi
Summary: “we both hate your parents and their job so why don’t we do something about it”or a jicheol superhero au
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk pls tell me if this is good or not and yeah I actually enjoy writing this so far  
> twt - jigyuakgae

ever since he was a child, he had witnessed heroes in every form on every form of media. as a child there was loud, bubbly tv shows including men and women in two matching superhero suits ‘saving the day’ from a villain who wanted to steal apples so everyone who had to go to the doctors or his personal favourite ‘sportacus’’, not because of the plot, but because he liked the girls pink hair. he remembered excitedly pointing at her and telling his parents (most of the time his nanny) that he wanted to have hair like hers.

at 7, he learnt and loved heroes.

when he began to age and was finally promoted to the tv show for older kids, the hero shows followed him, and despite being more realistic, and it would also have a daily 5 minute news show where it would show the real heroes doing their jobs. this was when he would get excited, seeing his if parents had saved the day once again and would be one of the only times he saw them in a day but he knew why he never saw them, as every time he had complained on the past he got an earful about how disrespectful it is and how selfish he was being for not wanting the public to be safe and how sacrifices have to be made sometimes. maybe that was when he decided he wanted to be a hero, to be like his parents and care about others. he’s not quite sure.

at 11, he wanted to be just like them.

jihoons parents sent him to a private school when he reached his teenage years, thinking it would be easier to do their jobs and he would be less burdensome, but telling jihoon that it was for his safety (they didn’t know he sat at the stairs that night with tears lining the bottom of his eyes, wetting his eyelashes), yet he quietly agreed and moved in to the dorms a month later, alone.  
  
it turns out ‘alone’ would be a continuing theme for him, and that private school wasn’t exactly the safest place for him. he was recognised as the child of the lee heroes quickly, his last name and that he had been on the news papers a few times as a toddler and obviously some of the older students had caught on and information was spread quickly. people had been overly nice to him when he first arrived, wanting to be friends with a famous kid and not wanting to get on his bad side, but jihoons shyness and poor social abilities from being homeschooled his whole life had lead to awkwardness and soon after, them leaving him alone and the odd comment that they thought the kid of two of the top two hero’s would be so cool.  
  
the next few years continued like this, and at the end he finally got a call from his parents, one of only two calls he received in those years, with a calm tone gradually getting angrier after someone had leaked his ‘anti social’ behaviour and how quiet and he acted so non stereotypically for a hero, especially compared to the other son of a superhero in the class next to his, who was confident and popular, and just so happened to be reported to be the next big thing. jihoon stayed silent the entire time, what could he have said, and with a sorry and I’ll work harder, the call ended, he didn’t cry, but the thought did linger.  
  
at 17, he learnt that heroes might not be as good as he was taught they were.

as he entered his last year of mandatory education, so did hyunjae, a tall, handsome face that jihoon had recognised as the child of heroes ranked a few places below his parents. jihoon wouldn’t admit that he had a jealous admiration for him. he seemed social, confident, and was physically the opposite to jihoons short and chubby faced self. but it quickly became obvious that hyunjae had taken a liking to jihoon after recognising his name. so as he rested on jihoons desk at break two hours later, asking if he’s jihoon, he stammered a yes, the boy was close to him and he felt guilty for his first thought being that this could be a gateway to impressing his parents. he wasn’t alone in that.

it didn’t take long for them to be close friends after he followed jihoon to the roof top and sitting next to him, silence for the first few days. the fourth day jihoon brought himself to ask him why he sat with him, and that he must’ve heard that he’s hard to talk to by now. he replied that he thought he would understand that the life as a hero’s child isn’t glamorous and that he doesn’t care about rumours. they sat in silence after that, a comfortable one this time. the next day they had an average conversation and until they gradually progressed into a comfortable pairing and it caused people to approach jihoon seeing his friendship with hyunjae. everything was seemingly fitting together then.  
  
when jihoons 18th birthday came, it was obvious that his mood was down, though to most people he looked no different. he didn’t expect much from his parents, he never celebrated his birthday anyway, he wasn’t even sure how many people knew when it was.  
  
hyunjae seemed to notice when they sat together, the cold air making their faces blotchy and pink, as if it was a water colour painting. it was then that jihoon spoke “do you mind if i rant a little?” he spoke more loudly now, confident and comfortable, and hyunjae hummed an agreement.  
  
“it’s my birthday today, sorry for not telling you. but ive never really cared or celebrated since i was a kid so i guess I forgot.” he took in a deep breath before continuing, the cold air causing it to hurt as it went up his nose, chilling. “i sort of had a hope my parents would call, or at least text, to say happy birthday or something, even though i think the last time we actually celebrated was maybe my 7th birthday. i don’t know why i actually thought they might this year but it still hurts.” tears gathered in his eyes, one spilling over that he quickly swiped away, blinking the others away as he felt himself he pulled across the bench and an arm wrap around his waist, his head being nudged onto hyunjaes shoulder and his legs being but across his lap. he was glad his red cheeks and ears could be blamed on the cold weather.

“we can celebrate your birthday soon okay? i don’t know what to say about your parents but i know impressing them is hard, we both have to deal with that” he stayed silent after that, his arm tightening around his waist as they sat on a comfortable silence. jihoon moved his head to stare at him, his thick, pitch black hair moving in the wind and looking solemn. he looked perfect, maybe he realised that he liked him more than he thought in this moment, the sun beginning to set and giving him a golden glow. he looked expensive, out of jihoons reach, yet here he was, in his arms. 

he doesn’t know what came over him when he reached up to kiss him in that moment, maybe it was the mood he misunderstood. he never learnt social interaction well. he was quickly pushed off, landing on the uneven concrete below him and stared up at the object of his affection in silence, mouth open slightly.

“did you get a picture of that?” hyunjae spoke, head turned to look behind him, where a voice, a tone of shock and laughter spoke. jihoons head dropped in embarrassment. he didnt cry, he couldn’t make this worse for himself. “little jihoonie, i can’t believe you have a crush on me, how cute, i just wanted to get a picture of you kissing a guy, but this, is so much better. that’s why I became your friend you know to get one up on you, this was a great opportunity to get your parents position and make my parents happy, you heard our conversation didn’t you, we both just want our parents attention dont we.” he said, sounding more like a villain then anyone he had ever seen on tv or overheard his parents talk about. he walked off with whoever took the photo.  
  
it was then that jihoon cried, he was humiliated, heartbroken, shaking and he found himself laughing at the chances of it raining when he cried, pathetic fallacy was a real chance apparently.  
  
it was the next morning that he woke up to a phone call, despite his 2 hours of sleep due to the anxiety of being outed. his parents name lit up the screen. he felt something come up his throat, tightening it as his hands trembled as he picked up the phone. “you have to be fucking kidding me jihoon, you’re fucking gay? and you couldn’t even hide it until you left school. oh my god. okay your nanny is on the way and she’s coming to pick you up. you’re coming home we can’t have you causing any more trouble. you have no idea what this has done to us.” the call ended with a single beep, and jihoon wordlessly packed up everything in his room, the odd tear rolling down his cheek. the hyunjae, the little shit had outed him.  
at 18 years old, jihoon learnt that he hated heroes. he learnt that they were actors.

three years later he finally had that pink hair he wanted as a kid, not his choice, and in an uncomfortable skin tight suit. he was standing backstage as his parents talked to a room of presenters. he hadn’t grown, much to his parents dismay and he still had a baby face. he didn’t look like his job role, and his pink hair was to fit his cute image, that he admittedly did like. but as he heard his name called he walked onto the stage, eyes burning from the continuous flash as he smiled and politely bowed to the audience.  
  
“please welcome woozi, pledis’ newest rookie hero”

he was bombarded with questions, they were probably banned from talking about his sexuality as they all asked about his motivation. he lied to much that night, he hated it. he was putting on an act. 

at 21 years old, he became a hero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheols story uno

seungcheol learnt about superhero’s through real life experiences as a child. he had seen toy adverts for figurines when his parents put the tv on once a week to watch the news or he would watch one of the sportacus episodes if he visited a friends house. this didn’t mean he hated them, he was a child and thought they were the coolest thing after they had saved a city from a villain with their super power that seungcheols young minds didn’t understand yet (it was normally super speed or strength, they were just good at using it).

he never considered that rarely using the television and that his dad would always be home and then suddenly leave for two days and then come back all beat up weird, because while he knew they were busy, they always gave him time. it made him an affectionate child, one that was creative and playful, playing with his fathers tools and pieces of scrap metal, asking what certain things were for and what he was building. he never got an answer for the second question, a sulky pout gracing his face as he grabbed his fathers leg, shaking it as he asked him to tell him. he used to laugh and ruffle his hair, telling him to go help his mother with dinner.

at 4 years old, seungcheol saw his parents as the best heroes.

seungcheol had begun to age and understand the world in a way more developed for his age, he didn’t know why he had to go food shopping wearing a mask or why he had to travel so far for school when there was one five minutes away but he did understand that they did have money problems in a complicated way, they had a large money of savings yet lived as if they were only scraping by (he sneaked a look at his mums phone once). he didn’t know what his parents jobs were, his mum was always home and his dad began to disappear for longer periods of time and come back and his mum would watch the tv on the second day. he saw the heroes more often then, and something felt off about them.   
  
it was a week later when everything went to shit. he was sitting on his sofa, nintendo ds in his hands when his father had returned on the first day, and his mother who was sewing calmly stood up in panic, rushing over to him. the child’s eyes widened in shock. there was his father, leaning on his mother as he stands in a metal suit, the suit in tatters as half of it is bent out of shape and the black paint is scraping off in some areas, he sees a piece of metal stabbed into his fathers side, right above his waist and a bruised face. he points at the wound when his mother turns to him. and she nods in acknowledgement. it’s odd. she’s not freaking out like seungcheol is.   
  
seungcheols father weakly beckoned him over with a hand movement against his mothers will and speaks to him, telling him he loves him so much and to never forget that. seungcheol starts to cry, he’s confused. his father apologised for what’s about to come as a loud bang echos in the room as the door is broken and a large group of police and a hero walk in. seungcheol had seen him on tv before.   
  
after that it’s a daze, a series of loud noises and dark colours. all he remembers is his mother being handcuffed and taken away, him screaming for her, begging for her not to leave, and then him being taken away, being carried by the police after he refused to get up from the floor and being placed into a police car and the doors being locked. he screamed and sobbed, banging on the windows as his neighbours all stood watching, pitying the boy while being told to keep a safe distance. he didn’t know what happened after that, he just remembers waking up on drive to the police station, and being told that his father was a villain and the hero needed to ‘get rid of him’ to help everyone else. he didn’t really listen to the rest, except for the part where they announced his fathers death.   
  
the officers seemed shocked by the crying and screaming reaction of a child who had just lost his parents (he learnt later that most children were accomplices to their parents actions and were numb) and once he had calmed down, he was told that he was going to a foster home. 

At 10 years old, seungcheol hated heroes.

becoming a young adult, at a foster home and with a fake name at school to avoid harm as most of the population were aware of his fathers bank robberies (and while he did get his fathers genes, no one assumed anything). the situation was more difficult then it seemed, as the being from a foster home people expected him to be a timid, kind classmate to pity, but when he walked into the top class, tall, muscley and extremely confident, it gave the kids whiplash. seungcheol understood why, the kids all grew up in average households where they had been taught that heroes were idols and that you should always help the less fortunate, plus shows had shown that kids like him were weak.   
  
however the hardest part was pretending he liked heroes. having to have history lessons about the origins of superpowers and the biggest and most important superhero wins and having to act like it was fun to learn about and like these weren’t the same people who ripped him from his loving and caring parents made him emotional, anger and frustration seemed to always lie at the back of his mind. yet he seemed to be overly good at acting, as his classmates loved him and his enthusiastic attitude towards heroes.   
  
that persona might’ve been the final push to becoming a villain, but he was also an angsty 14 year old.   
  
it was a few years later that his plan had begun to form behind the scenes, he had a year left in foster care (not a bad thing, everyone there hated him) and his reputation at school had changed. he was popular, regularly having both girlfriends and boyfriends much to his friends dismay, and his friends, just as popular as himself, allowed seungcheols clingyness and cutesy behaviour, and the behaviour wasn’t a lie for once, he genuinely did care for his friends and was a touchy person.

he worked at the local corner shop, and had been since he was 15, saving you all his money so he can live comfortably and do everything else when he has to move out.

at 18, seungcheol was comfortable, but not happy.

at the ripe age of 20 seungcheol lived a seemingly normal life, he had predicted the government would have an eye on him after what they had done to his father and the fact that he wasn’t born with a power meant that he would have to develop something to commit crime. it was irritating because sometimes he really just had to buy a screwdriver to make an IKEA cabinet and would be watched more closely for a month or two. but it was beginning to wear off after two years out of foster care and that he was just working a standard office job in an average house.

he would turn on the tv a lot, he had missed out on a lot of pop culture as a kid and now he always had to be knowing everything, but it also help to keep track of the heroes and what their main focus was. he also had to keep up on Twitter too, people were more critical there and it was more comfortable.  
  
he remembers finding out that it was the lee couple who had arrested his mother and killed his father, he had to act up for it, asking the police because he wanted to send them a thank you letter, admittedly it wasn’t his greatest excuse and it did take a while to get it because... who would want to thank his parents downfall, hero or not?   
  
he did research on them, finding out basic information, such as powers, pretty surprising to see the wife having super hearing and the husband being unnaturally good at hand to hand combat. the most surprising article was one on their son, he had no idea they had a son and the article was a pretty average invasion of privacy, the bot was outed through a classmate taking photos of him kissing a boy. he felt himself pitying the boy after his parents denied it, it was obvious it was true, but the kid was probably supportive of his parents actions, so not a lot of leeway. he decided to keep an eye on him.

At 20 years old, seungcheol hated heroes even more.

he realised that lee jihoon, or now the new rookie hero woozi, would be crucial to his place to get revenge on the boys parents. it would be a quick plan, kidnap the boy or something and get his parents to help him, and he would do so at a bank heist. the plan had all been set out. playing the part low level villain to make sure woozi was sent out, he needed to get his attention before moving on to his parents.   
  
so at 23 years old, choi seungcheol, or coups, whatever you prefer, started his first act. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt- jigyuakgae

he didn’t want to be living at home with his parents at 21, especially when his parents didn’t want that either and they could easily by a house or apartment for him. but jihoons past ‘scandals’ and his parents ‘family’ image had kept him captive. before the announcement of his new job role ot had been easier, he had more freedom and his parents didn’t care what he did as long as it didn’t hurt them, plus the fact he had two friends to his name made causing trouble hard.

he met them at the training camp he was forced to go to after he failed to graduate when he was pulled out, and his parents thought this would be the only job he could get, plus sending him away to a place where we couldn’t cause any trouble because it was so strict sounded great to them. there he met mingyu and soonyoung, the sons of normal people and managed to be born with powers, it wasn’t rare but the duo wanting to be heroes was. the three quickly became friends, mingyus optimism and that he didn’t mind being the conversation starter along with soonyoungs natural comedic ability and passion for being jihoons friend made them close, and after two years being pushed to the edge of your athletic ability and mental ability, especially with a status like jihoons, made the whole experience easier.   
  


his parents still weren’t fans of his sexuality, in the nicest way to put it. when he first got home, 20 years old and sat in his room until he decided to go out and see mingyu, he was surprised to see his parents home, sitting on the sofa asking where he’s going. he thought about lying when he realised his mum could’ve heard him on the phone when he said he’s coming over (to jihoons dismay, mingyu lived alone) and with a comment to not get caught, he was ‘debuting’ soon and they wanted no rumours, he left. 

now, here he was a couple months after becoming a hero, in the pledis building, soonyoung and mingyu next to him (soonyoung had the name hoshi, it had something to do with tigers, and mingyu who still had a year until he could legally become a hero, he just liked to hang around) and doing no hero work despite it being months since both he and soonyoung were announced. if he was forced into a job he hates he would rather actually have to do work then be tormented and judged as he had to wear his pink and purple skin tight suit that made him self conscious.

that wish would be fulfilled a lot sooner than expected when he was called down to a small bank chain where a robbery was happening with no back up.

-

seungcheol was more nervous then he had anticipated, because this could easily all go to shit and woozi could be a lot stronger than anticipated. or woozi could not come at all. and worst of all, the bank could have no money, and his bills were starting to pile up. but he had to start now or he would mess everything up.   
  
he had to travel a different way so his house wouldn’t be found, he realised that from his fathers mistakes. he would simply just go and put on his attachments and disguise somewhere else and travel from there. the attachments were metal, made to protect him if he gets hurt and to hide weapons and his identity, gloves and face coverings that weren’t overly suspicious were essential.  
  
he knew fighting woozi wouldn’t be the easiest thing, he was the son of top heroes and he had good training, graduated the training camp in the top 5, plus he knew the boy had been born with decent powers. he didn’t even know how he was gonna get him back once he had won.   
  
but he was standing in front of the bank now, mask on with a hat covering his eyes, he walked in like a normal citizen, walking up to the counter and asked if he could have money added on to his account here. as she turned to her computer to pull up what she needed from him, he quickly pulled out his gun, shooting past the woman’s head, a fear tactic, he wasn’t actually hurting everyone, and he had to make sure she pressed the panic button, the sole reason he was here was to get hold of the newest hero, and hopefully some good cash. 

silence echoed the room and everyone was paralysed, standing still in place from the noise, some where shaking. he held his gun out, moving it as a silent threat when he went to lock the doors, made of glass, he made sure no one outside could see his face as he did it, he couldn’t have a random citizen being his capture. once he did this, he shouted for everyone to get on the floor, hands where he can see them. everyone followed easily, just as expected, everything was going to plan.

the workers were told to get all the money they can and put it in a bag, and they did. it was all going perfectly. he didn’t know how much he got, he didn’t really care as long as it was worth his time, but at least he had it. now he waited. 

woozi was taking a while to come, as as the doors were the only entrance to the building he made sure to keep an eye on them as he watched the bankers stuff money into the bag.

it was if a snake had caught him when he felt the arm covered in pink wrap around his head from the back, constricting his airflow for a second, and felt a leg kick the back of his kneecap, making him kneel, the other arm pushing his head forwards to make him lie face down, removing the arm around his neck.

he smiled at this, he finally got here and quietly too, he was good, the hearing probally helped. he knew it was his chance to turn this around when he saw hands about to grab his hands to pin behind him, beginning to turn and he grabbed the hands, and swiftly pinning the smaller below him as he struggled to move the others weight off him. he unconsciously had a frustrated pout. it was cute.   
  
“i’ve been waiting a while for you now.. what took you so long, you made me think you didn’t wanna see me hoonie” the boy underneath him pushed his arms up, trying to get his arms free from the strong hold. he was embarrassed, he was about to be defeated this easily and the boy managed to call him his real name and make his parents even angrier at him all in one go.

he considered his actions as he stopped struggling. the man was sitting on his hips so he had almost no leg movement and his arms were stuck above his head, he could try and get the man below him and he would have more power, but that would be almost impossible. 

he suddenly felt cold against his wrists and his hands against eachother, as the man pulled him up to a sitting position “what’s gonna happen is that gonna sit here while i finish packing this up, you’re not experienced enough to fit me yet kid, so sit tight. ill tell you more in a minute” and despite that woozi now had his legs free, and his hands in front of him, he could make an easy escape of the material binding his hands was rope.

yet he couldn’t find it in himself to fight him, he could use this poor performance to get out of being a hero, even though it would hurt his parents, he found himself not caring. it was all fitting together, not as if it was planned but it was a nice bonus. the boy, who he hadn’t seen the face of yet except a small glimpse of his eyelashes, walked back over to him, grabbing his tied hands, pulling him up and dragged him to the exit. 

if he was gonna be stuck in this situation he was at least gonna make it entertaining for himself, and even though he beat himself, the villain was inexperienced.  
  
“you’re restraints aren’t the greatest, why isn’t my mouth covered and my legs are free, also my arms should be behind me whats with that?” he began, if he was hostage he was gonna make sure it was done properly, “and why are we leaving this way? i came in a different way where no one saw me come in. if you’re gonna do a robbery at least know the layout, did you not come and look before hand?” jihoon spoke to the man leading him, holding whatever the material was holding his wrists together and pulling him along, stopping the both as his as the smaller stumbled as they stopped. 

“okay then if you’re not satisfied with this lee, if you know just so much about what im doing, get us out of here”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate this chap so much ew

everything was going a bit to well to the plan. the compliance was way too high for him not to be planning something to beat him, yet it was obvious from his demeanour that he wasn’t that caring. 

to cut it short, he expected resistance and a harder fight, but what he got was the smaller giving him directions to get out the bank quickly, albeit quietly and from the way he was holding the smaller’s wrists he would feel the shake and tenseness in his arms, so at least being the domineering one out of the two had gone to plan.

seungcheol stopped the boy right before the exit, deciding to change the plan due to the.. extravagance of the boys costume, the boy needed to change now, because there’s no way, getting out unnoticed or not that they won’t get caught.   
  
he dragged him to the left, where a corner hidden by shadows sat, with jihoons questions of where they’re going, quickly shut up with a hand over his mouth, back pushed against the wall and eyes widening, and seungcheol could feel the boys heart beat quicken against his arm restraining him.   
  


“what’s gonna happen right now is, I’m gonna take your hands out of this, you’re gonna get changed into new clothes, we leave your old clothes right here, there’s definitely a gps in there, and we’re getting out of here, you better not make yourself look scared out there, though with your.. willingness, that won’t be difficult. im gonna take my hand off and you’re not making a noise. do i make myself clear.” the boy nodded and the hand was removed, not removing the restraints until he had the clothes and hat.   
  
removing the restraints seemed to make the boy less tense, a good sign. putting the clothes in his hands, consisting of an ‘accidental pair of too small jeans’ he bought online and was ‘too lazy to return’ and one of his own jumpers to avoid suspicion. the boy stood, staring at him like he was waiting for something. “what?”

“are you gonna turn around? I don’t care if I’m a hostage I’m not changing in front of a stranger” 

“I thought I told you not to talk. i can’t risk you attacking me from behind and plus incase that suit if yours has some kind of protection method”

“oh my god, okay.” he sounded irritated and offended “i won’t attack you, im literally helping you out of here, and i thought my social skills were poor. stop looking at me like that, i can only see your eyes and it’s weird. what do you want, a fucking pinky promise? we’re both adults just turn around.” 

he turned around, jihoon making a frustrated noise with the lack of compliance (how was he the hostage here?) and changed into the new clothes. seungcheols realisation that he still had his disguise on lead him to taking it off and putting it into his bag, and with a tap on his shoulder, turning around.   
  
the smaller looked a lot better in normal clothes, a hat on his head covering his fluorescent hair and hood pulled up, all without seungcheol telling him. this was either out of fear or that he was very okay with his situation. he stared up at the boy in front of him. 

“are we going now? because i can hear that there’s a group of people walking past the door right now and we don’t wanna get caught.” okay. now the boys compliance was getting very weird.   
  
“yeah, um, okay, hold my hand, to make this work you’re my boyfriend for the time being, don’t act too much, you’ll give it away” quickly grabbing the smaller’s hand and swiftly leaving the door. he watched him blink slowly as he readjusted to the light as he dragged him along, the boy seemed dizzy.

and then, the boy just had to collide with a man who seemed way too stressed for his own sake, and jihoon just pushed him past the line. he muttered a quiet sorry to him and tried to continue walking, before the man grabbed his wrist “watch where you’re fucking going yeah, and speak louder, fucking bitch, say sorry again” 

“im sorry” the boys voice was shaking along with his hand slightly sweating, how was the boy absolutely terrified in front of an angry man and not when fighting and practically being kidnapped? he had a lot of questions he probably shouldn’t ask. but now was time to play the part.

”hey, be a bit nicer, you walked into him first, it’s both of your mistake, so fucking apologise to him” his hand gripped his waist, pulling him closer. “baby you don’t have to apologise” he saw a blush on his face. cute.

the two turned to walk, going back to holding hands. it was a silent walk, a faint awkwardness filling the air around them, but they had to get back and quick, before authorities thought to put two and two together about his absence and the crime scene. 


End file.
